


Size A4 Sketchbook

by broken_machines



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Brownies, Chubby Gerard Way, Domestic, Fluff, Frank tops, M/M, MCR, Schmoop, Smutty, gerard bottoms, i guess, nosy!frank, shy!Gerard, well its not exactly domestic but it takes place in franks house??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_machines/pseuds/broken_machines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gerard hides his sketchbook from the world, and Frank's nosy (and gay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It's late summer but the weather's pretty damn hot this morning. Gerard wakes up at 7, awoken by his brother sneaking into his room to steal something from his drawers- perhaps a forgotten cologne his grandma gave him for x-mas that he never really bothered using, or maybe just some clothes, Gerard doesn't know. But Gerard doesn't really mind because he's going over to Frank's today.  
Well, actually not only him but Ray and Mikey are going as well.  
It's summer vacation and it's been too long since they've last seen their faces and Gerard gets the feeling that Mikey, Ray, and Frank are in fact seeing each other and that he's actually being excluded, but he knows Mikey would tell him everything. Just like he did this morning.  
“I'm gonna get laid!” Mikey whisper screamed when he got caught sneaking in Gerard's room.  
It was too early for Gerard to process this information. “Wha” was all he said with that rough morning voice he's always had. He cleared his throat. “Alicia again?” he said. Mikey nodded slowly with wide eyes and a comical grin.  
Alicia was... well she wasn't exactly Mikey's anything. They weren't really dating or in a real relationship. Alicia was just Mikey's something.  
Gerard shifted in his bed to dig his face in one of the eighty Star Wars pillows he owned. He made a face at Mikey and that was his cue to leave the fuck out of his room.  
He wasn't pissed because his sixteen year old brother was getting laid while he wasn't getting any. He wasn't even pissed because he fell asleep at like four in the morning yesterday and his brother just woke him up nearly three hours later. No. He wasn't pissed at all. He was going over to his crush's house after not seeing him in over two whole months.  
It's not that they don't want to see each other, it's just that they live too far apart, and also summer makes everything all smelly and sticky, kind of like sex but the other way around. Plus, Gerard's a total hermit. He's spent days in his basement just drawing and painting to kill time.  
He's even started drawing Frank on the orange size A4 sketchbook he takes everywhere. It's huge and maybe he doesn't even need the thing in his backpack because he doesn't have art every single day of the week, but he still takes it everywhere. It makes him feel safe.  
It's as if that sketchbook would reveal the world's deepest and darkest secrets- but everyone knows it's just a stupid sketchbook. Or maybe that's what they think.  
It's like his personal journal, his own fucking diary. He feels safe because everyone thinks it's 'just a sketchbook'. He feels safe knowing he has it in his backpack, knowing no one's ever opened it but him.  
Mikey never shows interest in it, but Gerard knows he sometimes searches for it in his room. Or maybe Gerard's just paranoid. Anyways, he always hides it under the mattress because even paying the CIA for them to custody it would make Gerard feel so unsafe.  
Nobody knows he only draws Frank in that special sketchbook. It might be creepy, but it's romantically creepy (which justifies not getting punched in the face for being such a stalker). He's pretty sure Frank would like his own pretty face on a paper. And he'd love to show it to him, but Gee'd never sell himself that way. Not in a million years. He's tried so hard for two years straight trying to hide his sexuality and he's not gonna give up on that.  
On the other hand, Frank could laugh at him for... well he doesn't really know. Frank (or like Gerard likes to call him, 'Frankie') has been his best friend ever since the start of high school, and he swears he doesn't know a soul who's a better person than him.  
He could, at worst, maybe freak out if he sees his drawings. Gerard doesn't know.  
Or Frank might mock Gerard for eternity and Gerard would simply laugh; just like all the other times Frank sees him draw something randomly, and the shorter one always tells him “draw me like one of your french girls”.  
Gerard just doesn't know. At all.

*

“Where are you going?” Gerard said to his brother while rushing down the stairs. He was shirtless and had strands of his hair still wet from the shower he took. Mikey was standing at the door, fully dressed and perfumed. Mikey's hand was on the knob of the front door, impatient and ready to leave.  
“To Alicia's?” he said as if it were obvious.  
“What,” Gerard said as if he forgot the conversation he had this morning with his brother.  
“Yeah she texted me last night to go to her's at around two. And it's around two already,” Mikey clarified, practically shoving his cellphone in Gerard's face just to prove it was 'around two'.  
“Wait, but what about Frankie's?” Gerard said walking down the last couple of stairs slowly, his wet hair leaving a trail of drops on the ugly carpet of the stairs.  
Mikey let go of the knob and stared thoughtfully at a stain on the carpet floor he was standing on. “Hmm. Tell him I'll get laid. He'll understand.” Mikey patted Gerard's chest in a friendly manner and took off.  
“You're taking the car with you?” Gerard called after his brother as he walked out the door.  
“Uh, duh? Gee, everyone knows you suck at driving.”  
Gerard stood at the front door making faces at his younger brother while he backed the car out of their garage, until he realized Mrs. O' Brian from across the street was staring at him from her front porch.  
Gerard tried covering his pale naked torso, and immediately shut the door like the awkward hermit he is. He then hurried over to the kitchen to see which microwave-friendly meal he could prepare.  
Being summer and all, his parents weren't home because they were at work and because the world hates them (really, who the fuck wants to work in the summer anyways???). It actually sucks since he's mostly home alone and gets bored and forgets to eat because all he ever does on vacation is hang out in his basement with his little friends (a.k.a. pencils, pens, brushes, paints, and paint fumes).  
Although in an extremely alternate universe, he wouldn't be bored because Frank would come over in the summer just to make out with Gerard all the time and have animal sex. All the time.  
But being Gerard, he knows that will never happen, so he prefers his mom here all summer because she's officially The World's Best Cook. His taste buds always throw a huge gig whenever she makes her famous apple pies.  
And then there's Donna's oldest son, who's a failure at cooking, and who's deciding whether if he should put those Hot Pockets in the microwave or risk putting the house on fire by attempting to make something healthy and at least decent. And so not expired.  
He goes with Plan A since he's got about two hours until he's at his best friend's house and if he puts anything on fire he won't be going anywhere.  
Gerard's eager. Like fucking eager. Fucking fucking fuhking eager. He's got ants, rats and even an elephant down his pants and he can't stop squirming in his seat when he finally puts the Hot Pockets down on the dining table. He can't even stop jumping and dancing with strange moves he always comes up with when he's home alone listening to his favorite record. He's so anxious and excited. He also thinks he's so stupid for falling for Frank. Yet again he says it's okay because he hasn't liked anyone since that kid Adam Lazzara broke his heart in the seventh grade by throwing away that sappy anonymous Valentine's day card he put in his locker.  
At least he's not that cheesy anymore. Well, except for all those drawings he keeps locked up for no one but himself. Gerard thinks he's in love. He might be. Or maybe he just wants to puke.  
Either way, he can't stay still while changing into his favorite Black Flag shirt in his room and he just hates himself for that.  
He puts on these skinny jeans that look so tight on him it makes his legs look like two sausages. But he's still looking good. Gerard throws so much perfume on himself that for a second he thinks he just threw a smoke bomb instead of the Frank Attractor 2.0.  
(The “Frank Attractor 2.0” is short for “perfume”... in Gerard's head.  
You can't use it, it's already patented... in Gerard's head.  
You see, his crush keeps telling him how good he always smells, and he sometimes just randomly hugs Gerard to soak in his whole scent. He can't really complain- he really does smell pretty good and he loves having Frank's arms all over him.)  
Gerard grabs his backpack and shoves his toothbrush, a Star Wars blanket, and his beloved sketchbook with a pencil inside of the spiral thingy on the top of it.  
It's a little bit past three o' clock and Gerard's ready. He's supposed to be there in two hours, and although Gerard lives about a 40 minute bus ride away from Frankie's, he thinks it's okay to arrive a little earlier. Frank's mom isn't home anyways.  
Gerard left his room and took one last look at himself in the big mirror in the hallway. He normally gives a shit about how he looks and if his clothes match or whatever, but this day was special. During the whole walk to the bus stop, Gerard smiled at the concrete thinking of Frank while kicking a twig and stepping on every dry leaf.  
And even though he keeps telling everyone that he hates cheesy and cliché things, he knows deep down in his gut that he really is fucking cheesy and cliché.

*

“Yeah?” is what Frank says when he answers the buzzer. Gerard can hear dogs barking in the background. It must be Sweet Pea and Bella.  
“t's me,” Gerard casually says.  
“I'll be down in a minute, Gee.”

*

Frank's apartment is pretty big. It's an actual decent home, since, comparing to Gerard, his house is full of stuff his dad brings from his job. His dad's the cable dude. They've got cables and Comcast boxes all over the place unlike Frank. Frank's mom's a night shift nurse, but he doesn't have any medications piled up in the corner of his living room, does he? To all of this, Gerard starts thinking his family has gone mad (him included).  
He's been in Frank's bedroom a thousand times, so the first thing he does is throw his backpack on Frank's bed; casually and without permission. He didn't really expect his bedroom to look any different, and to all honesty, Gerard felt kinda disappointed when he saw the change: Frank now has a spare bed in his bedroom.  
Normally every time he slept over with him, no matter what house they slept at, they would sleep together.  
Gerard did not expect a new bed all of a sudden.  
“What's with the thing?” Gerard points at the bed in disgust once he feels Frank enter the bedroom.  
“Oh, you know Mark? My cousin from California? Well he stayed for like a month so mom moved her bed here to give him a room for himself.”  
“Uh okay,” Gerard said staring at the bed, ready to mentally burn that shit.  
“Anyways, he left this week but kept it there for you guys to sleep on for tonight.”  
“Oh.”  
“Coke?” Gerard hadn't noticed Frank held two red cans in his hands until now. “Sure thanks.”

*

“Ugh, dammit Toro. Yeah. Okay okay fine. Bye. Have fun whatever.” Frank put down the phone and sighed. “Guess it's just you and me, Gee”. Frank literally threw himself on the couch Gerard was sitting on and almost made him spill his Coke. “What? Ray's not coming?” Frank nodded and lay his head on Gerard's thighs making himself comfy and staring at the TV screen. Cartoons were on at this hour. Precisely Dora the Explorer.  
Gerard clicked and realized Frank's mom wasn't home the whole day and Mikey and Ray weren't coming so it was just the two of them. Alone. All day.  
Soon, he was internally screaming and imploding and everything. But he reminded himself that he wasn't in that alternate universe where he could just make out with Frank whenever the fuck he wanted, so this way he slowly went calming his dick from going ballistic.  
“Wanna make brownies?” Frank said.  
Not only a minute had passed since he jumped on the couch and put his head on his friend's thighs, and now he wanted brownies. Frank is the most hyper motherfucker Gerard has ever known and he just loves that.  
The older one wasn't gonna say no to the offer of making brownies even though kitchens hate his guts as much as he hates kitchens, but he was willing to make brownies if it meant Frank feeding him spoons of brownie mix straight from the bowl.

*

“No, you gotta plug it in first,” Frank told Gerard as he was struggling with the mixer. Gerard was gonna attempt making some whipped cream to accompany their brownies as Frank read the instructions on the brownie mix box. “Hey Gee, gimme some milk,” he said.  
Gerard stared at him and touched his nipples with his index finger.  
“Not breast milk, you dweeb. Fridge milk,” Frank clarified, his face all red trying not to laugh.  
The older one pouted as he passed Frank the milk carton. “I know you want it” Gee said proudly and Frank giggled at his comments.  
Once Frank was finished with the whipped cream (since Gerard couldn't prepare it not even in a thousand years) and the brownie mix, he made Gerard try it. He held a spoon covered in brownie to his friend's mouth.  
Gerard pretended he was cool with it, that he wasn't freaking out. But his brain was flooded in Frank because he was making him lick a spoon that previously touched Frank's tongue, and apparently Frank was staring at Gerard waiting for his opinion.  
“So? Is it that bad?” Frank asked, and Gerard replied with two thumbs up and a mouth full of raw brownie. Gerard licked his lips wildly in a non-seductive way because he was your average ya nasty motherfucker that didn't wanna walk to the other side of the kitchen to get a napkin, nor did he have a sweater on himself to wipe the brownie off his face.  
“You missed a spot,” Frank said and with his thumb wiped it off for him. He giggled and licked his thumb after that.  
Frank was in charge of the whole baking process while Gerard cleaned the mess they've made. After the brownies were done, they let it cool down along with the whipped cream and went back to the living room to watch more Netflix and chill.

*

Frank's nose is well up in places it probably shouldn't go. Like for example when Gerard went to the kitchen to get the brownies after letting them cool down for an hour, and Frank saw Gerard's backpack in his bedroom from the corner of his eye and started inspecting it just for the hell of it.  
He locked eyes on an orange sketchbook and took it over to the living room with him.  
Frank just fucking knew Gerard didn't want him to look at that sketchbook but then again, what the hell are best friends for? Frank risked getting a public spanking from Gerard when he found out he opened his sketchbook, but deep down Frank knew he really liked the idea of Gerard's hand and Frank's ass in a same sentence.  
So he sat on the table in the middle of the living room and opened the sketchbook. At the same time Gerard was entering the room. With a plate of brownies. And whipped cream.  
He didn't exactly drop it but his hands made a weird movement almost like if he were flailing or twitching or simply diagnosed with Parkinson. Gerard couldn't form any words as he and Frank made eye contact, although his face turned into fifty shades of red. All that came out of his mouth was a really weird stutter which resembled repeated 'no's, but in reality it sounded more like 'nnn nnn nno nn nnonnn'.  
The younger one gasped and stood immediately from his seat.  
Frank had to admit that ever since his mom put that huge table right in the smack dab middle of the living room, he hated it because in order to go lock himself up in his room he had to walk all around it and he swore at it every other day.  
But at that moment, the fucking big ass table was the only thing that separated him from Gerard's possible rage; so it was a real lifesaver. Frank could even kiss the glass table, but there were more important things to deal with right now. Like the sketchbook in his hands.  
“Wait Gee, let me explain” Frank stuttered and mentally prepared himself for that spanking he so badly wanted. He hugged the spiraled sketchbook to his chest with a death grip as Gerard finally recovered from his state of shock and put the plates down on the table.  
When Gerard finally found words, he whispered loud enough “Frankie don't you dare open it.”nes  
He didn't really say it in a rough tone. Frank honestly couldn't decipher it; but it was a tone that could've resembled plead, fear, and bravery all at once. At the same time, Frank thought he was kidding.  
It was pretty weird when he couldn't understand him since they've been friends since long, but coming from Gerard, weird things are actually normal things.  
So Frank's best idea was to run; and having a big ass table between them gave him an advantage, plus the fact that Gerard can't run for shit.  
Frank literally locked himself in his room and opened the orange sketchbook and stopped dead in his tracks. He had to hold on to his bedpost because his knees nearly gave up on him.  
The first page was a sketch of a young boy's serious face, head leaning on a brick wall. It seemed unfinished., but it was so professionally drawn that he didn't pay attention to that at first. The boy was Frank, and he was so impressed by it that he didn't even care about his own flaws. Gerard made him look stunning on paper.  
Frank flipped the page.  
Another drawing of him, except leaning against a wall of a place he easily recognized. It's the same place he hangs out with Gerard every time the both skip gym and bum a smoke. Most times they sit on the concrete, their backs leaning on the brick walls of one of the school's abandoned buildings (which were meant to be reconstructed about a million years ago), a place almost deserted of humans.  
Frank carefully flipped another page. And another. And another, until he reached the final page. It was a close up of what totally seemed like Gerard's and Frank's mouths, although not touching. There was a neat typography at the bottom of the page that read “They always told me that you never get to heaven with a love like yours.”  
And okay Frank was totally on the verge of tears, the happy kind, because he was flattered and most of all because his gay crush apparently liked him back. But he sucked it all in and tried pulling a straight face.  
He flipped through the whole sketchbook one more time and just then he noticed that every piece of art had its caption on its reverse. Every single one of them had either tragic poetry quotes, or a short story of what happened to Gerard that day. Somewhat like a personal journal or diary.  
Over half an hour had passed since he locked himself up in his room, and he heard so much silence when he put his ear to the door that he got worried and decided to check on Gerard.

*

In the living room, Gerard was curled up into a ball on the couch, hugging a cushion to his complete mess of a face with the TV series Friends as background.  
He wasn't breathing normally and his breaths had a hitch every now and then and Frank thought it was because he was sort of kind of really asphyxiating himself on the couch cushion, or maybe he was just crying.  
Gerard tried sighing but instead he involuntarily let a silent sob escape from him but it was muffled by the pillow and that's when Frank decided it was time to stop staring and start intervening.  
The shorter one knelt in front of the human ball which was known as Gerard, and lowered the cushion from his friend's face. Although Frank's seen him cry on too many opportunities, Gerard now seemed to resist showing his damp face to him. Frank wiped off his tears with his hoodie sleeve to show him his good intentions until Gerard gave in.  
“I'm sorry,” Gerard mumbled showing his puffy face. Frank always thought Gerard looked beautiful when he cried, which is a really fucked up thing to think of.  
“No you're not. I was the dick who stole your drawings.” Gerard cringed at Frank's last word.  
“It's not about that,” Gerard started. “It's not. It's. It's.” He struggled with words to end his sentence, mentally cursing himself and declaring World War III with his own mind. About seven it's later, Frank grabbed both Gerard's hands firmly because he was getting really twitchy with his fingers and starting to cry again.  
“Gee. Gee, look at me. Just say it.”  
He took a deep breath and embraced himself for the worst. “It's that I think I really really like you.”  
“Do you wanna know what I think?”  
“Don't hate me Frankie” Gerard interrupted him with a slight pout in his voice, about to break into tears again.  
“Gee, I think... I think I'm going to have to kiss you right now.”

Frank held his chin with his thumb and index finger and from a minute to another Gerard had Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Priccolo's tongue down his throat and if that didn't turn him on, then he doesn't know what will.  
Gerard's brain and senses were definitely failing him in this really important moment of his life and he knew he'd hate his guts if that was the main reason of screwing things up. He was 17 and he'd never been kissed before but he tried his best to chase Frank's tongue and keep up with him.  
At first it was all innocent- just the two of them making out for a while, Frank holding Gerard's face and gripping his knee firm as if he were to escape, and Gerard touching Frank's hand on his knee and not knowing what to do with the other one.  
It was all fucking innocent until they broke apart to fill their lungs with air.  
Once they broke apart, Gerard blushed fifty shades of red and didn't dare to look at Frank in the eye, while on the other hand Frank smiled for a second to himself and then smirked at Gerard. He grabbed him by the chin again and the second they made eye contact, Frank stopped kneeling in front of the sofa, and climbed on his lap very greedily.  
They were having a hell of a good time just kissing. And then there was the touching. And the hair gripping. And a lipring being pulled at. And panting and moaning and... was that a hickey on Gerard's neck?  
His breathing hitched the second Frank bit his neck tenderly. And then he just had to moan when Frank tugged on his earlobe. Gerard felt so embarrassed because of the desperate sounds he was making, but he was also glad because that was Frank's cue to take Gerard's shirt off, getting rid of his own shirt and sweater too.  
They shifted so now Gerard was laying on his back on the couch and propped up on his elbows, while Frank was straddling his hips and basically their groins were touching and neither of them could take their eyes off each other.  
Gerard had seen Frank's chest thousands of times in the boys locker rooms, and he memorized every single one of his tattoos -which were barely around five or seven designs- but were perfect to Gerard's eyes. The whole tattoo/badass aesthetic thing really suited Frank, and Gerard loved how good it looked on him that he even took the time to draw his tattoos every now and then on his not-so-secret-anymore sketchbook, although he never got them perfectly right.  
Gerard was still propped up on his elbows and Frank's tongue was still down his throat, but Frank wanted more so he pushed Gerard's shoulders back so he could lay him down and kiss every single inch of pale, untouched skin of Gerard's.  
The older one wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and ran a hand through his hair, for a second deciding whether or not to pull on his hair. The second Frank's lips were back on his neck and started nibbling that spot, Gerard didn't really give a fuck if Frank was into hair pulling or not, and totally moaned while gripping his hair tighter.  
He turned his head to a side so Frank could get better access to his neck and ear, and right when Frank was starting to pepper a trail of kisses from the neck to the ear, he pulled away and said “you're really into biting, huh?”  
Gerard would've replied a simple no if only Frank's rough voice and wet lips didn't make him so horny at that moment. “Nnhgh,” he moaned.  
“I'll take that as a yes?” Frank said smiling, totally in love with a dork.  
Gerard recovered his voice, “No. I'm into biting and hickeys and I think my neck and ear like your lips and tongue. A lot.”  
Frank smiled down at him in return and kissed the hell out of Gerard until both their lips were more swollen than ever, and Gerard kept running a hand through his hair while the other one traced the scorpion tattoo with his thumb. “I really like your tattoos, did I ever tell you that?” he mumbled through the kiss.  
Frank pulled away and bit his lip, “and I really love your drawings, did I ever tell you that?”  
Gerard grew confidence out of fucking nowhere and reached up to give him The World's Best Kiss™ Frank has ever had, and moaned all the way through it and fucking loved it when Gerard played a tug-o-war with his lipring.  
Frank's hand soon found its way to Gerard's Batman belt (which Frank absolutely envied him for) and stayed there. “Can I?” He asked and Gerard bit his lip and nodded immediately, bracing himself for what was about to come.  
Frank undid his belt and took off his pants painfully slow, so slow Gerard wanted to yell at him, although it was worth the wait because the second Frank's hand dug into his tight underwear, he could barely think straight.  
You could give him a contract for him to sign and he would fucking sign it, since he wasn't in his right mind because Frank's hand was on his dick and he didn't want to know what would become of him if someday Frank sucked him off. He would die perhaps.  
Frank stroked him hard and fast but stopped when he realized his pants were uncomfortably tight. Gerard realized this too, despite the horny piece of wreck he was at the moment.  
They started moving until Gerard was on top of Frank. He got rid of his own underwear, and started removing the excess of clothes Frank was wearing.  
Gerard dived back for a kiss, but soon craved friction so he started humping Frank's bare leg gaining a few moans from the boy. They were both a sweaty mess, what with the hot weather and all and their horny endeavors but they couldn't care less- they were both desperate for each other.  
Frank reached between them and pumped himself in his fist, and Gerard's hand soon joined the party.  
With a crooked smile on his face, beads of sweat on his forehead, and droopy eyes, Frank couldn't stop panting and sighing while looking up at Gerard's face. He noticed Gerard had his wet swollen lips parted and couldn't stop humping Frank's leg.  
Not that he wanted him to stop, though.  
He reached up to kiss him and swap positions since he was totally uncomfortable being as a bottom, and also because he grew a sudden urge to kiss Gerard's whole body.

He dropped a trail of kisses from his chest all the way down, and Frank soon found another weak spot on Gee, which was the inside of his thighs.  
He squirmed as Frank's hot lips and tongue touched the delicate skin and had to bite his forearm to stop the sounds he was making every time Frank started sucking to leave a hickey. Frank noticed this and shoved his arm away from his face.  
“Hey! That's not fair. Not moaning while we're doing it is rude.” Frank joked.  
“Give me more hickeys and I'll repay you in moans?” Gerard's voice was so desperate and helpless.  
“Of course, baby”

And of-fucking-course Gerard Way, the lamest most obvious fairy, had to blush a crimson red at the nickname baby. Because he was so cliché, because he was fucking in love with his Frankie, so fucking head over heels for-

“Touch me” Gerard, the most subtlest guy on earth, said.

Frank stopped kissing his thighs and sat up on the couch, his hard-on visible to the whole wide world. He swiftly pulled his underwear off as well as Gerard's, and stroked him so fast that Gerard had to grip the couch cushion, almost tearing the fabric with his nails.  
Frank was okay with Gee not giving him a handjob because it was his first time and he was doing really well, but also because if he was so helpless and such a wreck then it meant he was doing things right.  
He started stroking himself and matched their paces, and dug his face in Gerard's neck. He was biting his lip to the extent that he could taste blood, which was totally cool but not during sex.  
Plus, Gerard was digging his short little nails in his back which was such a turn on for Frank.  
He moved his head a bit to kiss the fuck out of Gerard; who in no way expected this kiss so he just smiled through it, causing Frankie to smile all the way too. And it wasn't even a proper kiss, just a couple of tongues here and some teeth there, but all in all it was better than anything Gee could ask for because at this point he was suddenly taking in everything that was happening: they weren't just fucking- they were making love on Frank's couch, and making love, to him, meant so much more than just a good fuck.  
And he suddenly loved everyone and everything because of this moment. And he was so in trance he forgot to warn Frank he was about to come, but came anyways, bucking his hips a little and covering Frank's knuckles in come.  
At the sight of the cute faces of pleasure Gerard made while riding off his orgasm, Frank came and moaned so hard he didn't even care if his neighbors were still awake and listening. Hell, he didn't even care if his dogs outside were even listening.  
Frank fell completely on top of Gerard but buried his face in his neck. They both stayed like that for a minute or two, just listening to each others pants and hearts still beating rapidly.  
Frank shifted in his place so his forehead could touch Gerard's and looked down at him, locking eyes and smirking at Gerard. He then licked his knuckles and fingers, licking Gee's cum off all in one go. As he swallowed Gerard gasped and bit his lip. He was running his hands all over Frank's back and traveled lower and lower until his hands met Frank's ass.  
Frank dived for Gerard's lips since he still wasn't done with making out with him, and sighed in his mouth when Gerard squeezed his ass every now and then.  
The couple kept kissing lazily on the couch under a full moon on that warm summer night until, slowly, they fell asleep holding close one another.  
And finally, somewhere in his subconscious, Gerard knew that all his worries and insecurities, and every little bad thing in the world vanished because getting laid by your crush and not planning it was the best thing that could happen to anyone; and Gerard now forgot about all those nights awake dealing with his own thoughts that didn't even matter anymore because Frank was sleeping right behind him, safe and sound.


	2. Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is insanely gay and sappy

Gerard woke up on Frank's bed, for a minute remembering why he was stripped down only to his boxers (or were these Frank's?) and why he was on Frank's bed.  
They had taken a shower together after waking up all sweaty and gross on the couch in the middle of the night. The memory was all too fast and blurry but he remembered Frank turning off all the lights in his apartment and finally sliding into bed with a sleepy Gee, who was already tucked in, hogging his thin bedsheets. Frank completely ignored the spare bed he had in his room because of the turn of events, and slowly laid beside him. Despite the weather making it be another hot night, he wrapped an arm securely around him, and spooned Gerard.  
Gerard, sleepy and all, managed to mumble a goodnight Frankie and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep immediately was Frank's wet lips on his cheek and a g'nite baby, and hoped he hadn't dreamed that last part. He could get used to that nickname.  
So here he was on Frank's bed, some rays of sun coming in from the window like an intruder.  
When Gerard finally decided to roll around as so to face Frank, he only found emptiness. He recovered a fifth sense and realized there were sounds coming from outside the bedroom.  
Gerard rolled around Frank's side of the bed until he fell off of it with a loud thump, making a human cocoon of himself with last night's bedsheets.  
He immediately regretted the idea of falling off the bed since hard wood floors aren't very friendly when it comes to falls. Gerard picked himself up and washed his face in the bathroom sink. He took a quick piss and washed his hands after doing so.  
The noises he heard from the bed became closer.  
He dragged his feet to the kitchen only to find Frank, his Frankie, preparing breakfast for two, and placing everything on a tray. Without a sound he approached Frank from behind and wrapped his arms around him.  
Frank squealed, suddenly being attacked by Gerard's kisses on his face. “Good morning,” he giggled. Gerard responded silently with a grin, and grabbed the tray for him and took it all the way to Frank's bed.  
The pair ate in silence, with the TV as background, all snuggled up against each other, not really doing much but sipping coffee and eating those brownies they made last night, and occasionally leaning their heads on each other.  
Gerard was humming the tune of Last Caress by the Misfits softly, kind of like a lullaby.  
“So?” Frank said once he downed his coffee surprisingly before Gerard did, his face buried in Gerard's neck. He started nibbling at it.  
“So what?” Gerard mumbled.  
The younger of the two looked up at him with hope and and a hint of sudden insecurity hidden in his eyes. “So what are we now? Like, you and me.”  
Gerard looked down at his almost empty mug, as if it held the answer to everything.  
“We can be anything you want.”  
Gerard hated himself for how unintentionally cold his reply came out, and regretted the moment the words escaped his lips because suddenly he felt 13 again and could imagine his heart being broken again because your crush hated the Valentine's day letter you gave him.  
Except this time was different, because although he was still sappy, he wasn't 13 and his crush liked him back, so there was still a spark of hope left from last night and Gerard just wanted for Frank to catch on to his we can be anything you want and translate it to please be my fucking boyfriend.  
Gerard didn't tilt his head to look down at Frank, who had just pecked his neck and was snuggling into it. You're too good for me, Gerard thought. He considered himself such a nuisance, a huge burden. Guys like Frank wouldn't date guys like Gerard. The spark of hope vanished all in one go and it showed in Gerard's eyes.  
He stared down at the tray he was holding in his lap. Gerard ears noticed the Saturday morning cartoons were long over and now the news was on. Something about people defending Human Rights. Gerard couldn't care any less. He was waiting for Frank to break the uncomfortable silence.  
Actually, he was waiting for Frank to tell him he was a one night stand. But it was hard to make up possible scenarios in his head when he had Frank intertwining their hands together and then playing with his fingers and never ending the physical contact, not that Gerard even minded.  
Frank sighed and cut Gerard out of his trance. He left Gerard's neck alone and sat up on the bed properly; his body facing Gerard, fingers laced.  
“Gee,” he sighed again. Gerard finally looked up from the tray and gave him his full attention. He looked scared. But so was Frank.  
“Do you-” Frank hesitated a few more times until he finally muttered a fuck this shit and started all over again.  
“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”  
By the time he finished, Gerard had to bury his face in his mug to not look as pathetic as he was with his face all flushed and his creepy teeth all shining back at Frank in a huge smile.  
He didn't say anything, just tugged on Frank's hand and kissed the hell out of him.  
Frank didn't really need any kind of verbal affirmation, he already knew Gerard would seal the deal with a kiss; all tongues and teeth saying he really meant this. The tray in his lap wobbled and Frank held onto Gerard's face for dear life and smiled all the way through it.  
Gerard, panting and blushing, was the first one to break the kiss. “I- yeah. I'd... I'd really like that.”  
Frank practically flung the tray off his lap and straddled his hips, meaning it was now his turn to kiss the hell out of his, now, boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys this is based on a 420% true story except without the crying drama and the sleeping together and the happy gay ending (lmao fuck. my. fucking. life). anyways i hope you like it or else i'll haunt you with my very badly written fics for the rest of your life. farewell. As always, this work is hardcorely unbeta'd as fuck.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't sue me because I really don't wanna tell my parents why I had to go to court and I'm not rich enough to afford a lawyer (yet), therefore, I so totally don't own the characters or the band or whatever- just the plot.
> 
> -twitter: www.twitter.com/anothereject  
> -journal: broken-machines.livejournal.com


End file.
